


Lie with me

by Bassarid



Series: There was a Country by the Sea [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Body Image, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: It was not particularly good manners to peek through high ornamental grass into the private garden of the Katsukis, but Viktor's curiosity had been piqued.And when he finally got a good look, he found that he just could not turn away again.The Viktuuri backstory for the Sand and Waves-verse. How did Duke Nikiforov and commoner Yuuri Katsuki get together?I was really on the fence about the tags - so a disclaimer: even though there are merpeople in this AU-verse, this side story will probably not feature any.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellsofoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsofoz/gifts).



> A gift to bellsofoz, who asked for this, otherwise I'd probably never have thought about it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The Kingdom of Altin was a lovely little country, and Duke Nikiforov enjoyed the quasi-ambassadorial duties Queen Lilia bestowed upon him, though the journey to and fro could get unpleasant. The sea around the cape was known for its storms, and it was always a relief to set foot on land again.

The royal family was gracious enough to always have a room ready for him, but nevertheless, when he'd taken care of official business and everything else duty and protocol demanded, Viktor always found himself drawn to the small inn near the sea.  
  
Hot springs were among the very best things mother nature had ever come up with. Definitely among the top five, Viktor thought, as he sank deeper into the hot water. Spring was still several weeks away, and the hot water felt amazing after the day's chill.  
  
After the springs, the food at the inn was another reason he frequented it so often, it was simply amazing. And the family who ran it was lovely, always offering second helpings, and letting Viktor use a more private, secluded part of the springs. He had an inkling that it was the family's own private part of the hot springs, which made his fondness for them grow even more.  
  
Just as he wanted to get out of the water again before he resembled dried fruit too much, a movement caught his eye.  
  
It was not particularly good manners to peek through high ornamental grass into the private garden of the Katsukis, but Viktor's curiosity had been piqued.  
  
And when he finally got a good look, he found that he just could not turn away again.  
  
He'd seen the young man before, of course, serving him dinner on occasion, or welcoming him to the inn, but he'd always rushed off very quickly, face usually bright red.  
  
Viktor knew he sometimes had that effect on people, and hadn't been bothered too much by the behaviour, though every now and then he might have entertained the thought that the young man was cute. A little unassuming at first glance, but then there was something there, underneath the blush and hasty retreat, something Viktor would have liked to uncover.  
  
But he had never expected this. Grace just wasn't a strong enough word. He'd never seen anyone dance quite like that, and he had seen a lot of dancing, had danced much himself. But never like this, never like – art. Feet tracing intricate patterns across the ground, arms moving lightly, precisely, all motions deliberate, slow as well as sharp ones, but at the same time looking as natural to the young man as if he'd done nothing but dance like this his whole life.  
  
The sight made Viktor's heart ache.  
  
The young man's eyes were closed, and there was the smallest of smiles on his lips.  
  
He was the most beautiful, most wondrous thing Viktor had ever seen.  
  
He got a little closer, but slipped on the wet stones and gave an undignified yelp, before landing back in the water with a splash.  
  
“Are... are you alright?”  
  
_Yuuri_ , he remembered now. That was his name. Viktor looked up at him, roundish face beet red once more, his grace vanished, but not, Viktor found, his renewed interest in the young man.  
  
With as much dignity as the situation allowed, he spat out some water, and went for his most charming smile.  
  
“Nothing hurt but my dignity.”  
  
“That's a relief. Uhm... did you... You didn't see...”  
  
“I have never seen anyone dance like you. It was beautiful. Moving.”  
  
Yuuri swallowed hard.  
  
“Do you ever perform in front of an audience?”  
  
“No!” He raised his hands, as if to push the mere thought away from him. “No, no, no. I couldn't... Just when no one is watching.”  
  
Viktor pouted.  
  
“A shame. You're doing the world a great disservice, you know?”  
  
The young man gave an embarrassed laugh.  
  
“Oh no, I'd trip over my own feet. I get too nervous.”  
  
Viktor tilted his head to the side and watched him for a moment.  
  
“I was very lucky then. I'm sorry for spying, but thank you. It was wonderful to watch.”  
  
“Thank you, your grace.” He bowed to Viktor, who kept watching him, feeling slightly bemused. “I, uhm, I'll just... I need to go.”  
  
And with that, he rushed away, vanishing into the bulding.  
  
Reluctantly, Viktor finally made his way out of the springs.  
  


* * *

 

“I don't know what to do, Phichit! You've got to help me, please!”  
  
“Yuuri!” Phichit laughed, though not unkindly. “You've been fawning over the man for ages, and now he shows interest in you. What's the problem? Go and get him.”  
  
Yuuri groaned.  
  
“But I never thought he'd show an interest.”  
  
His best friend frowned at him, as if trying to figure something out.  
  
“So he was, what, safe?”  
  
“Maybe?” Yuuri gave an uncomfortable shrug.  
  
“Well...” Phichit screwed up his face. “Then don't go and get him?”  
  
The desperate look Yuuri gave him made him laugh again.  
  
“So what do you want?” He put his arm around his friend and Yuuri leant against him.  
  
“I want to not be me. I'd like to be suave for once. I mean, a duke, Phichit! What would he want with me?”  
  
“I can think of a few things, actually.” Phichit snickered at the half-heart punch against his arm. “Alright, Yuuri, how do we make you more confident?”  
  
Yuuri grimaced.  
  
“Magic?” he said gloomily.  
  
“Be serious for a moment.” Phichit rubbed his nose. “How about company? I could ask the duke if he'd like to join us for a night out.”  
  
“He's a duke, Phichit, you can't just ask him...”  
  
“Of course I can! I'll just mention you'll be there. I'll have a performance at the castle tomorrow, I'm sure he won't say no.”  
  
Yuuri sighed.  
  
“Fine. Worth a try.”  
  
“Excellent.” Phichit hugged him. “You've been moping about him for much too long.”  
  
“I haven't been mo...”  
  
“Yes, you have, don't argue.”  
  


* * *

 

Viktor had half expected a seedier place. Drinking with showmen and fishermen (and a young man who could move you to tears with his dancing) had held an intrigue the homely little pub had failed to deliver.  
  
He was relieved and disappointed in equal measure.  
  
He didn't have to look long for the night's company, in a corner, sitting on cushions around a low table, he spotted the two young men he knew, accompanied by another couple young men.

  
But once his eyes fell on Yuuri, it was hard to pay attention to anyone else. He was shy like this, among people – or perhaps merely because Viktor was around? What should he do? He'd seen the flush on the young man's face when he'd been at the inn often enough, he was interested, Viktor was sure. Should he try to push his boundaries, or rather wait and see?  
  
Perhaps waiting was the better option, for now.  
  
Phichit Chulanont easily led the conversation, even outside a show he was a very good entertainer. Viktor was glad for it. The other two young men who'd been introduced to him as Guang Hong and Leo were a charming couple, and Viktor found himself easily drifting along with the flow of the conversation.  
  
Next to him Yuuri sat quietly nursing a drink, speaking only when prompted.  
  
And yet there was something utterly endearing about him.  
  
“Won't you tell me something about yourself, Yuuri?” he asked eventually, gently tilting up the young man's face with the tips of his fingers when Yuuri averted his gaze.  
  
“There isn't much to say, really,” he said quickly, blinking rapidly at Viktor.  
  
“I can't believe that.”  
  
“Yuuri used to perform with me when we were younger, he was so good!”  
  
“Phichit!” Yuuri blushed even more.  
  
“Oh? Why did you stop, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, letting his fingers brush over Yuuri's burning cheeks.  
  
“It doesn't matter, really.”  
  
Phichit looked like he wanted to say something, but then just patted Yuuri's head.  
  
“It's a shame, it truly is,” Viktor said softly, letting go of Yuuri deliberately slowly.  
  


* * *

 

This wasn't going well. Why had he let Phichit talk him into this? He felt like a stammering fool under Viktor's attention, and Phichit's revelations had done nothing to alleviate his awkwardness, on the contrary. At least he had stopped before telling Viktor more.  
  
And Viktor was steadily getting drunker, though he was not the kind of drunk Yuuri could get, not loud and embarrassing, but he had scooted a little closer, their arms and legs touching, and was trying to make conversation, talking amicably if a little incoherently about himself, since Yuuri failed to provide his part of the conversation. It wasn't that he didn't want Viktor's attention, he had day dreamed about him so often, but now that he had it, he didn't know what to do, to say, how to react.  
  
“It's getting late, Leo and I have to go.” Guang had stood up suddenly and was pulling Leo to his feet as well, waving merrily as they walked out of the pub.  
  
“More like you have to go get some,” Phichit muttered under his breath as he watched them leave, just loud enough for Yuuri to hear.  
  
“Well, maybe you should get the duke up to the castle, Yuuri. I'm not sure he can make the way on his own. Or – he could just stay at your inn.”  
  
Viktor mumbled something at this point, but all Yuuri could understand was that he couldn't stay at the inn. He cast Phichit a dark glance, but sighed and took Viktor's arm.  
  
“Let's get you up to the castle, your grace.”  
  
“Viktor, I told you, just call me Viktor.”  
  
“Viktor,” Yuuri said softly, and the man looked up at him with an expression that made Yuuri blush again. Even when he was dead drunk, those eyes could still pierce.  
  
“Yuuri,” he replied, drawing out the first syllable in a way that had Yuuri's heart racing.  
  
Phichit winked at him as they left, and Yuuri rolled his eyes at his friend.

  
It took them more than twice as long to make their way up to the castle, the duke swaying and staggering, almost pulling Yuuri down with him a few times.  
  
The castle guards, when they had finally made it all the way, gave them cool looks, but let them in, and Yuuri found a servant who could show him the way to Viktor's room, the man himself not too reliable in his state.  
  
When Viktor had managed to find his key, and Yuuri opened the door, there was a sudden bark, and the next moment they were both lying on the floor, and a rough tongue was licking his face, before the dog turned his attention to Viktor.  
  
“No, Makkachin, ugh, I feel sick...”  
  
Yuuri couldn't do much but stare at first, his eyes wide, heart aching at the sudden memories. At the feeling of loss, as sharp and fresh as if it had been yesterday.  
  
He sat up slowly and patted the soft, curly fur, and the dog turned back to him, wagging his tail and nosing Yuuri's cheek and askew glasses. Almost reflexively, Yuuri lifted his arms and wrapped them around the dog, burying his face in the fur.  
  
“What a good boy you are,” he whispered shakily, eyes wet. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, but Yuuri finally remembered why he was there in the first place, and lifted his head, reluctantly, to find Viktor looking at him with bright eyes.  
  
“His name is Makkachin. I can't leave him alone at night, he pines.”  
  
“I had a dog like him. Well, smaller. He got sick.” It was all he managed to say on the matter, and for a moment it looked like a shadow had fallen over Viktor's eyes.  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
Yuuri nodded slowly.  
  
Despite the coherent words, Viktor was far from sober, as Yuuri had to find out when he tried pulling him to his feet, almost tumbling down again, with Makkachin no help (though he was still the best thing that had happened all night), running between their legs excitedly.  
  
When Viktor had finally pushed off his boots and fallen onto the bed, Yuuri allowed himself to relax a little, stroking Makkachin again as he looked around in the large room.  
  
It was beautifully furnished, but then, every room in the castle had to be, with a large bed and highly polished wardrobes and drawers, made of dark wood Yuuri couldn't name. There were not many personal effects, a rug and two bowls on the floor for Makkachin, a book on the beside table whose title Yuuri couldn't read since it was in the duke's native language, and a large chest at the foot of the bed that was at odds with the rest of the furniture, and so he supposed it had to be the duke's luggage.  
  
“Yuuri.”  
  
The way he said his name really made Yuuri's stomach flutter oddly.  
  
“Viktor?”  
  
The man was lying prone on the bed, head turned to the side, looking at Yuuri, strands of hair that had come loose from his long ponytail falling over his face. Was he allowed to be so beautiful even though he was so very wasted? Yuuri almost sighed.  
  
“Sleep with me.”  
  
“Oh. Oh no. We can't... you're drunk and I...”  
  
Viktor's brow creased as he looked at him.  
  
“Not like that. Just – stay here for the night? The big is bed enough for us both.” Viktor's eyes fluttered closed, and in spite of his lingering mortification, Yuuri had to smile.  
  
It seemed like a bad idea, but it was compelling nonetheless. And it was late, he told himself, after how long they'd taken to get here, and the way back would take him another twenty minutes at least.  
  
And Viktor looked so beautiful right now.  
  
Makkachin pushed his head against Yuuri's hand, and that finally did it.  
  
“Alright,” he said softly, took off his shoes and his coat, and lay down gingerly. Viktor opened his eyes once more and gave him a soft smile.  
  
Then Yuuri yelped as the dog's weight landed on top of him, before Makkachin moved and lay down between them. He laughed, anyway, and reached out to pat the dog, at the same time as Viktor did, and the man's hand landed half atop his, resting there lightly. Viktor gave a drowsy sigh, and Yuuri closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, alright, this is going to be more than two chapters after all. Three probably?

Viktor cracked one eye open, the daylight flooding the room much too bright for his taste. For a moment he wondered what had woken him, with Makkachin dozing peacefully right in front of him, but then his eyes met another pair, soft brown and a little startled.

“Good morning,” he said to the young man who was apparently just about to get up.

“Good morning,” Yuuri replied.

“Breakfast?”

He could almost see the battle inside Yuuri's head, before he nodded once.

“Thank you, Viktor.”

“Thank you, too, for staying last night, when I must have been a mess.”

“You're welcome.”

He sat up as well, feeling slightly gross still clad in the previous night's clothes. Then a thought struck him, sudden and unpleasant.

“Yuuri, I... You don't have to indulge me because I'm a duke. You are free to leave if you feel I've taken up too much of your time already. Please stay only if you want to.”

“Breakfast sounds good,” Yuuri said lowly, giving him a small smile, and Viktor beamed at him.

He rang for a servant after finally changing his clothes, Yuuri averting his gaze throughout, staring out of the window instead.

They ate breakfast mostly in silence, but it was amicable, with Makkachin begging for scraps and Viktor pretending not to notice that Yuuri fed the dog under the table.

“Can we accompany you back to the inn, Makkachin and I? He needs his morning walk.”

Yuuri smiled brightly at that, making Viktor's heart beat a little faster.

It was sunny out, but windy, and Yuuri kept brushing hair out of his face ineffectually. Makkachin was delighted, jumping around them, barking excitedly, chasing seagulls and running back to be petted every now and then.

He was a sociable dog, but the way he had taken to Yuuri was still remarkable.

Viktor was slightly lost in thought, smiling to himself as he watched Makkachin, when he felt a light touch against his hand. He looked down at Yuuri's hand, small finger brushing gingerly against his own, then up at Yuuri, who's cheeks were pink again, and surely not just from the cold wind. Viktor took Yuuri's hand in his, entwining their fingers.

“Cold hands,” he said and drew the hand up to his lips, pressing them against the cold fingers.

“I hope it'll be spring soon,” Yuuri replied, watching Viktor closely.

“It will.”

He lowered Yuuri's hand again, but did not let go, and they walked the rest of the way like this.

“I'll be leaving again for a while, to accompany your prince on trade negotiations, but I will return in a few weeks. I would love to see you again.”

Yuuri blushed again, it was truly adorable. Makkachin chose that moment to bound up to them, put his front paws onto Yuuri's chest, trying to lick his face.

“You know – he hates the voyage.” Viktor put his forefinger to his lips in thought. “Would you like to take care of him until I come back? If it's not too much effort?”

Yuuri stared at him.

“Are you serious? Of course I will!” He patted Makkachin. “But won't he miss you?”

Viktor squeezed his hand gently.

“Not so much with you around. He already loves you.”

The smile Yuuri gave him made his whole face shine brightly, and Viktor reached out with his free hand and stroked Yuuri's tousled hair.

“May I kiss you?”

Yuuri's eyes darted to his lips, then back up again, and he nodded. Viktor bent forward, let his hand cradle the back of Yuuri's head, and brushed his lips over Yuuri's. Kissed him more firmly when Yuuri leant into the kiss, lips warm and soft against Viktors, and the hand that wasn't still holding Viktor's was caressing his cheek.

“I'll be looking forward to your return. Me and Makkachin both,” Yuuri said, a long moment later, when they finally had to part.

“So will I.”

 

* * *

 

“You look so happy!” Phichit threw his arms around Yuuri and hugged him tightly. “And I heard you didn't come home last night, Mari told me.”

Yuuri laughed, his good mood even absolving his sister's indiscretion.

“Nothing much happened, Phichit. Viktor was dead drunk after all. I stayed, but nothing happened last night.” He blushed and added very quickly: “This morning we kissed, nothing more.”

Phichit grinned at him.

“Oh, and I'm taking care of...”

Makkachin chose that moment to run up to them and Phichit let the dog sniff his hand, looking confused.

“Viktor's dog. Makkachin. He'll stay with me until Viktor returns from a voyage with Prince Otabek."

Phichit gave him a soft look; he, too, seemed to remember Yuuri's devastation then, the bitter tears.

“Looks like you're as good as married.” Phichit winked and Yuuri blushed.

“What about you, though? How's the new program coming along?”

Phichit stepped back and looked at him for a moment, then seemed to decide that the change of subject was a tolerable move on Yuuri's part.

“I was assured a prime performance slot at Prince Otabek's birthday celebration later this year. By the Queen herself.”

“That's amazing, Phichit!” Yuuri threw his arms around him again. “Though they are planning this early, aren't they?”

“A bit.” Phichit smiled proudly. “I know what the answer is going to be, but I have to ask – won't you perform as well?”

Yuuri grimaced at his friend's words.

“Oh Phichit. How many times have you asked already?”

“Twenty-seven, including this one,” Phichit replied immediately.

Yuuri just sighed.

“And I've said no every time. And I don't need an audience. I just need to dance. I'm not an entertainer like you.”

“You liked it until...” Phichit fell silent at the look on Yuuri's face.

“Yes, and now I don't.”

“Sorry,” Phichit muttered.

“Don't be.”

“You were beautiful to watch, Yuuri. But I'll stop asking.”

Yuuri just nodded.

“Do you have any new tricks?” he asked, to change the subject.

“Oh, do I ever. You can help me practice, if you've got the time. Or just watch. I'll be down at the beach every afternoon, falling on sand is a lot better than falling somewhere else. You can bring Makkachin.”

Yuuri smiled at his friend.

“I'll be there whenever I can make it.”  


* * *

 

It had been two weeks since Viktor had left, and Yuuri missed him more than he would have admitted. He had work to distract him, though, and Makkachin of course. Taking care of a dog again was wonderful, and Makkachin was the sweetest creature imaginable. But his thoughts still drifted off, to the way Viktor had looked at him, had kissed him, and he often smiled fondly to himself without even noticing, until someone – Mari usually, or else Phichit – pointed it out, teasing him gently. He didn't really mind, though, he was too happy.

Phichit also commented a few times on his long, thoughtful stares at the horizon when they were down at the beach, but usually he was too caught up in his training to notice just how longingly Yuuri looked at the sea beyond which he knew Viktor to be.

 _A few weeks_ , Viktor had said, _two or three at the most_. He might be returning any day now.

They were sitting in the sand, talking and laughing, Makkachin dozing with his head in Yuuri's lap, when a voice called their names.

“Oh, it's Ji. No Leo today?”

Phichit waved as Guang Hong ran up to them.

“He doesn't look happy. Did something happen?”

“What's wrong, Ji?”

He panted slightly as he reached them, looking from one to the other, face unusually grave.

“You haven't heard yet, have you?”

They looked at each other.

“Heard what?”

“We've only got it from other fishermen, and there's always a lot of yarn...”

“Ji!”

“The storm last night, it caught the _Pride of the Sea_. She made it through, but apparently some men went overboard. We don't know more, but it's spreading like wildfire...”

Phichit stared at Yuuri, who felt cold and numb.

“I have to get back, Leo is waiting, but I'll see if I can find out more, though my sources are none too reliable,” Guang Hong said. “I just thought, well – before you heard it through the grapevine.”

“Thank you for telling us.”

Guang Hong nodded, then left again, slowly, looking back at them one last time before he vanished around a rock.

“I'm sure Viktor is fine, Yuuri,” Phichit said quickly.

“What if he isn't, though?” Yuuri replied, his voice foreign in his own ears. He looked down at Makkachin, tears rising in his eyes, unbidden and unstoppable.

Phichit hugged him at once, and though Yuuri hated how weak he felt, he buried his face against Phichit's shoulder, fear coursing through him, a cold nose softly pressing against his hand, tongue rasping over his skin. He looked down again at the dog and wiped at his eyes quickly, then patted him automatically.

“Come,” Phichit said softly. “Let's get you home, it's cold.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I am very excited for the next one~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to go for slighly less graphic sexy times for this, to stay true to the general atmosphere of the series.

It was only four days until news arrived, but it had felt like an eternity to Yuuri. He had spent each of those days worrying, and when he managed to get some sleep, would wake soaked in cold sweat from nightmares of Viktor's lifeless body, submerged in the unfeeling, uncaring sea, his brain providing startling detail – the hair floating around his head, the unseeing eyes, pale blue and purple tinges to Viktor's skin, his lips.

News, when it came, was confusing, it said the prince had drowned, then only a while later that he hadn't, and Yuuri was aware that he should care about this, about the future of his country, but he had no capacities left for emotion. There was only the overwhelming relief that Viktor was not dead, and the last few days' exhaustion finally hit him hard.

It took another few days until it was finally clear that even though Prince Otabek had indeed fallen overboard, he had miraculously managed to survive and been found at a distant shore, and the _Pride of the Sea_ would be returning shortly, all of its crew and passengers alive and well.

And when the ship finally reached the port again, late one evening in early March, among an unusually large crowd of people, Yuuri was there, too, just to watch, even though when Viktor disembarked, walking beside the pale-looking prince who waved unsmilingly at his cheering well-wishers, Yuuri wanted nothing more than to throw himself into Viktor's arms.

But he could not embarrass a duke like that, so he waited for a better moment, watched the royal family's tearful reunion, waited for the crowd to disperse, hoping to be able to catch Viktor on his own.

He was lucky. When the royal family left, Viktor waved them off, and as the crowd thinned out, he just looked around. For a moment, Yuuri wondered what he was looking for, but then Viktor looked into his direction, and the smile on his face was answer enough.

“Viktor!”

Yuuri started walking towards him, then broke into a run, and Viktor opened his arms wide.

There was no hesitation, Yuuri nearly crashed into him, hugging him hard.

“I was so worried.”

He looked up at Viktor after a moment, and gentle fingers wiped at his tears.

“My Yuuri.”

Yuuri pulled him down and kissed him, surprised by his own need, his own daring. Though when Viktor kissed him back, his lips and tongue were matching Yuuri's own need and desperation.

“Please,” Yuuri whispered against Viktor's neck, when they'd broken apart for air, still holding each other tightly, “Take me to bed?”

Viktor tensed slightly in his arms, and Yuuri quickly leant back, but before he could stammer some kind of apology, Viktor had taken his face into his hands, smiling.

“Are you certain?”

Yuuri nodded, licking dry lips.

Viktor kissed him softly, then took his hand.

“Come. We can take a coach up to the castle.”

The darkness and close proximity of the coach was alluring, even though the bumpy road was not. When they arrived at the castle, they were moderately dishevelled already, lips swollen from kissing, Viktor's shirt half undone and hastily buttoned again.

Yuuri tried not to look the castle guards and servants in the eye as they made their way through the maze of corridors.

When they finally arrived in the duke's chambers, Viktor must have noted some of the hesitancy that was creeping into Yuuri's behaviour, and he stroked his hair, his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Have you ever...”

“No. But I... I want you, Viktor, just...”

Viktor nodded slowly.

“Just?”

Yuuri looked at his feet.

“Can we do it in the dark?”

There was only a brief silence.

“Of course we can, if that's what you want.” He kissed Yuuri's forehead. “Get comfortable love, I'll extinguish the lights.”

Yuuri climbed into the large four poster bed and undressed underneath the blanket, face burning, heart racing.

He heard and felt, and by the soft rays of moonlight falling through the curtains even saw Viktor lie down next to him.

“I'll be as gentle as I can, my sweet. Let me know if it hurts, if I need to stop or go slower.”

“Yes,” Yuuri just said, feeling his harsh heartbeat oddly in his throat.

He felt strange about being touched, wondering what Viktor thought as he caressed everything Yuuri was so keen to hide. He tensed as gentle fingers travelled over his stomach, and Viktor paused.

“Yuuri?”

“It's alright. Just nervous,” he muttered, his own fingers stroking Viktor's back, his hair, found and undid the ribbon that held it all back and let the soft tresses run through his fingers.

“You feel wonderful.” Lips wandered over his shoulders and chest, tongue against his throat, then down to lap at his nipples, while Viktor's fingers caressed him further down.

Little by little Yuuri relaxed, desire and need overriding his embarrassment.

In the end, there was nothing but the feeling of Viktor against him, inside him, gentle, small pain at first, but not for long. They moved together, kissing, holding on to each other, with Viktor whispering sweet, gentle words into his ear, and the feeling finally crested and broke, leaving him boneless and sated and incredibly happy. Also slightly drowsy after only a brief moment.

Viktor was lying atop him, face pressed into Yuuri's neck, his breathing calming down slowly.

“Yuuri... oh Yuuri. Would you consider it very forward of me if I told you I'm falling in love?”

“Viktor.” Yuuri was wide awake again, suddenly. “I... I feel the same way. If that wasn't obvious.”

Viktor moved aside a little, though Yuuri hadn't minded the warm weight atop him. Their legs were still entwined and Viktor's head rested on Yuuri's shoulder.

“Did I hurt you? Are you in pain?”

“No...” Yuuri experimentally tensed the muscles at the base of his spine, and was rewarded with a slight twinge. “I'm good.”

Viktor put small kisses to his shoulder and Yuuri let his fingers run through the man's hair again, fascinated by how soft it felt against his skin. They lay there in placid silence for a while, until it was broken by Viktor's hesitant voice.

“As a good and thoughtful lover I would offer to help clean you up, my sweet, but I get the feeling you don't wish to be seen naked."

Yuuri was silent for a long time, words stuck in his throat.

“My apologies, I didn't mean to be press the matter,” Viktor said after a while.

“It's just – I'm not much to look at,” Yuuri said eventually. “Or maybe too much.”

There was pain there, in saying it, raw and as fresh as the day he'd first been laughed at, called a name.

“Is that what you think?” Viktor replied lowly, the tone of his voice hard to interpret without seeing his expression. “I think you are amazing to look at.”

His hand travelled down Yuuri's body again, open palm coming to rest lightly on his stomach.

“So when I touched you here the first time and you froze – it was because you felt you were undesirable? That I wouldn't adore you, worship every part of you?” Viktor sighed softly. “Who put this nonsense in your head, my sweet, my lovely?”

He had never talked about it, not even with Phichit or Mari. They knew about it, of course, but had never pressed him when he'd refuse to talk about it.

“I know it's silly, but...” He took a deep breath, glad for the darkness. “When I was younger, I used to perform with Phichit, he told you so before...”

“I remember.” Viktor's fingers kept moving in small circles over his stomach. It felt nice. Calming.

“I was ten – maybe eleven. I danced, loved to dance. Phichit would do his tricks, and we went together well, complementing each other, I think... I've always been on the chubby side, and I was a lot smaller... There were older children, a bunch of them, who'd make fun of me, but I could live with that. It hurt, but I kept going. But one day they wouldn't let off. I... it was all... I can't recall exactly the way it started, I only know that they chased me and called me names and pelted me with waste...” His voice broke and he flung his arm over his face.

“Oh Yuuri, I'm sorry.” Viktor pulled him close.

“I think Mari – my sister – she might have beaten some of them up when Phichit told her what had happened, but I've never danced in front of anyone again.”

Viktor kissed his brow, his cheek.

“I'm sorry I spied on you. Though you were so wonderful it took my breath away. I'm glad they couldn't make you stop dancing entirely, though.”

Yuuri just held on to him, trying not to bawl like a baby. He was so much older now, it had been so long, why was he still hurting?

“I'm sorry,” he muttered.

“Nothing to be sorry about, love. Nothing at all. Come here. It's alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was awake before Yuuri that morning, looking at his peaceful expression with a sense of wonder. Was there such a thing as meant to be? He had never believed in that kind of thing before, but here, with Yuuri, he felt – home.

He hadn't even known that there had been something missing, something achingly empty until Yuuri had come along.

Viktor wanted to wake Yuuri, but he looked so sweet in his sleep.

He inched closer, leaning his head against Yuuri's shoulder.

“You awake already?” Yuuri muttered drowsily.

“Good morning, my sunshine,” Viktor just replied happily, nuzzling his chest.

“Good morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

He felt Yuuri tense.

“I'm sorry for falling apart last night.”

Viktor pushed himself up to look at Yuuri, whose eyes were still slightly puffy, but who was no less beautiful for it.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Thank you for sharing it with me, for trusting me.”

Yuuri pulled him down and close, but then winced.

“Ugh, I'm sticky.”

“True.” Viktor chuckled.

“Viktor, if you still, uhm, feel like a thoughtful lover, you can help clean me. If you want, that is...”

Yuuri's cheeks turned pink and Viktor smiled.

“I'd love to oblige. But you don't have to prove anything to me. If you're uncomfortable...”

“I want you to see me.”

Viktor beamed and kissed him.

“I'll get some warm water.”

He had a small tub brought, while Yuuri was hiding behind the bed curtains. When the servants left, Yuuri was still underneath the blanket, and Viktor held out his hand to him.

“Come. Before it gets cold.”

Naked and bashful, Yuuri let himself be pulled over to the tub and stepped into it, the water only reaching to his knees.

“You're not cold, are you?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“Good.”

Viktor tried no to stare too obviously, but he wanted to explore all of Yuuri, touch and kiss every part of him.

He soaked a wash cloth, then wiped gently at Yuuri's soft stomach, following each stroke with kisses, the occasional small nibble, making Yuuri twitch and laugh softly. He cleaned Yuuri's chest and arms, moved down to his legs, then had Yuuri turn around, cleaned his back, then gently brought the cloth down between his cheeks.

It all had a definite effect on his lover, and once Viktor had quickly washed himself, Yuuri watching him, wrapped in a large linen cloth, he pulled Yuuri back to the bed.

Whispered his intentions into Yuuri's ear, watching his eyes widen, his face turn red again.

“I think I'd like that.”

Viktor grinned and unwrapped Yuuri again, kissing him deeply, before trailing kisses down his chest and stomach, then knelt between his legs and set to work happily. Hands caressed his hair, and Viktor listened to Yuuri's gasps and moans, his own hands stroking and kneading Yuuri's stomach, thighs, hips, before he let one of his hands slip between his own legs.

Afterwards, he looked up at Yuuri's dazed expression, wiping his mouth with a satisfied grin.

“Breakfast, my sweet? I mean, I've just eaten...”

“Viktor!” Yuuri would have blushed more if he hadn't still been so prettily flushed. But he laughed, too, and pulled Viktor up to him, rewarding him with soft, gentle kisses.

“Do you want me to... I mean, I've never, but...”

“Oh.” Viktor grinned sheepishly. “I've already taken care of that. You made me very – hot.”

“Oh.” Yuuri's eyes went down Viktor's body, tongue darting out to wet his lips ever so slightly.

He made Viktor ridiculously happy. “Another time then, perhaps?”

It was Viktor's turn to blush now.

“Oh, come here, you.” He spread his arms wide and hugged Yuuri hard, both of them falling back onto the bed. “Can we stay like this forever?”

“No. You have duties and I ought to get back to the inn. And Makkachin.”

But he wrapped his legs around Viktor in stark contrast to his words.

“Hm. That makes me wonder – you didn't bring Makkachin last night, I'm assuming you were planning to seduce me all along, yes?”

He burst into laughter at the the startled expression on Yuuri's face.

“Actually, I came without thinking about anything else but that you were alive,” he said indignantly, and Viktor kissed him.

“Let's have breakfast and I'll take you to the inn and get my baby. Our baby. Large, hairy baby.”

Yuuri chuckled softly at the words.

“Alright. He missed you almost as much as I did, Vitya.”

The word, added softly, a little hesitantly, made Viktor beam and blush with happiness again.

“I missed the two of you more.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insecure, body conscious Yuuri means a lot to me, idk, i loved writing this... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Input always welcome. Compliments too. ;o)
> 
> Edit: I still don't know why the first chapter's end notes are now underneath this note. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden urge to give Viktor long hair in this story - I don't think I have described him in detail in Sand and Waves, but if I gave him short hair after all - well, artistic license.
> 
> Also here is the [ Inkubus Sukkubus song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdCW-FhZzNM) that gave me the title for this, if anyone is interested.
> 
> Comments and kudos are the main provider for my poor self-esteem, please don't let it starve. ;o)


End file.
